creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
CANDLE CONE MAN
Welcome to EDITION 53 OF CREEPS CASTLE, FIENDS...I mean FRIENDS, it is I, CREEPS! Penelope Shaeffer shall be our personal SCARE-RRATOR of this SLIME-SERVING heh-heh. Her MESSAGE OF MADNESS is called... I am Penelope Shaeffer, and I remember when Candle Cone Man appeared in my home in New England ten years ago. in 1886. Now, as I am currently on my front porch here drinking a cup of tea, I recall that it was a rainy evening when that monster came. I being thirty years old, still awake at 10:30 p.m. each night. The precise time when he appeared to me. I am having a flashback to 1886. A tall figure appeared in the kitchen and I was startled, dropping a bowl of mashed-potatoes. "Who are you?" I inquired of the tall figure with the pitch-black head shaped like a cone. "Greetings Penelope Shaeffer ma'am. I am Candle Cone Man, I know your name because I have been in the walls of this house for seven years now!" the figure answered me in a man's voice. Candle Cone Man peered at me with red-gleaming eyes. He did not have a mouth nor a nose nor ears. "I am here to claim a victim whom is an extremely wicked gentleman, Miss Shaeffer. I have an axe for a hand and arm and a hook for my other hand" Candle Cone Man explained. "Is that a mask of some sort sir?" I inquired of him. "Oh no ma'am. This is my head. I am a creature of the dark and hunt evil humans in this world!" he taught me. "I magically-lit this candle and when I do light candles, I come with my cone head" Candle Cone Man taught me about him. "The evil gentleman who is around here, is my Father. He is a very abusive man and quite a drunk also!" I told the monster, as I stood by the window. "Ah, he shall be my victim" Candle Cone Man spoke in his deep voice and turned around in his brown robe. He went into the parlor and I saw the candle on the kitchen-table go out. I rushed into the parlor and Father was in his chair, drinking a bottle of Jim Beam Whiskey, by the roaring-fireplace. Candle Cone Man lurched into the light of the fire and Father yelled at me, "Penelope, what are you doing in here?? Get back in that kitchen and make me my supper or I shall beat your head in girl!!". The monster stared at a candle on the end-table and it lit up suddenly. Candle Cone Man choked Father with his hook-hand, and then buried his ax-hand deep, within his chest in the shadows, murdering my abusive Father. The creature gazed his red-glowing eyes towards me and the sound his hook-hand sinking into my dead Father's throat was heard. I ran back into the kitchen, and Candle Cone Man stood by the table and the candle relit. "Believe the legend of me. The Legend Of Candle Cone Man!" the tall monster crooned in his deep-voice, as he rose the shadowy-form of my wicked Father's head on his hook-hand. Candle Cone Man laughed deeply and disappeared with the severed head. The candle went out at once then. There is nothing that that monster can't CANDLE ha-ha-ha-ha! Well, I hope all your kiddies were quite HOOKED ON Penelope's tale.